


August Sixteenth

by Grae_Wolf



Series: Batman Prompts [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-01 10:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grae_Wolf/pseuds/Grae_Wolf
Summary: BirthdayAKAJason is a self-loathing person who reflect on what happened in the previous years on his birthday





	August Sixteenth

**Author's Note:**

> Take the warning seriously. Jason is a self-hating bastard in this. He uses and drinks to forget the torture he underwent at the hands of Joker and the unnamed people from the street. Sorry.

' _August_ _1_ _6th. Freaking August 16th._ ' Jason thought as he walked down the street. ' _I freaking HATE August 16th. There are pretty much no good memories of this day. My birthday._ ' He got to his safehouse and locked himself in. He never goes out on this day and he doesn't want anyone with him. They all try to get him to open up about why he hates this day almost as much as he hates April 27th, his death day. They don't understand why he hates the day he was born almost on par with the day he died. They just don't get it, none of them. Even the two who have gone through the same thing from others, but when  _it_ happened to those two, it wasn't on their respective birthdays. They don't automatically associate their birthdays with  _that_ , Jason does. He can't help it. He moved towards the kitchen and opened the cabinet he kept his stash in. He only opens this cabinet-unless he's restocking-two times a year. Two days. One in August, one in April. The 16th and 27th respectively. He pulls down a bottle of vodka and a pill bottle he doesn't remember the name of. He unscrews the bottle and takes a swig before opening the pills. He shakes out three and swallows them down with another swig of vodka. He takes the bottles over to the ratty couch and flops down, thinking back on all his previous birthdays, mainly the ones on the street. When he was seven 'Daddy Dearest' giving him a 'birthday present' in the form of a beating of both him and his mother, mom checking out on her stash of drugs, then him hitting the street to get as much money he could before his dad got back. Then, years later, when he was twelve and his mom's dealers got pissy because she couldn't pay enough and using him to pay off that debt and on his birthday giving him a 'special present'. Then once Bruce got him and Joker gave him another 'special present' in the form of a beating that took him two months to even begin to heal from, after the Lazarus Pit, the flashbacks that decided they needed to pay him a visit, and finally the past few years when he did just this, stayed on the couch and drank and used until he passed out. He didn't want to remember it, he thought everyday about making those memories go away, about ending it all, but then he remembers  all the people that need him. The innocents he's saving from trauma like he wasn't, and he never does it. Never ends it. 

**Author's Note:**

> When Jason says this, "Even the two who have gone through the same thing from others, but when it happened to those two, it wasn't on their respective birthdays.", it is referring to when Talia drugged Bruce's drink to get him to sleep with her and when Catalina Flores slept with Dick after she killed Blockbuster, because I don't really care what you say happened, he was in shock and said to get away from him, she didn't listen.


End file.
